Recit de Vie et Crétin de Destin
by Lau-Lotte
Summary: Partir pour changer. Au fond je crois que j'ai toujours préféré ce qui était compliqué plutôt que la simplicité.Je vais finir par croire que j'aime m'arracher les yeux de dieu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey les gens! Après avoir découvert de nombreuse histoire tout à fait extra, j'ai décidé de me lancer aussi, avec une petite apréhension tout de même je dois l'avouer, et de publier mon histoire sur mon couple adoré! Les personnages sont donc de Stephenie Meyer sauf quelques exeptions, sinon le reste viens de ma petite caboche! Tous humains! **

**Bonne lecture! =)**

**Prologue**

Un premier claquement de portière a brisé le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture, suivit presque immédiatement d'un deuxième. J'ai inséré la clef dans le contact, bouclé ma ceinture avant de démarrer et de quitter le parking de l'aéroport. Je me suis glissé dans la circulation, et j'ai roulé en direction de la ville. Concentré sur la route, j'ai à peine senti mon épouse poser une main sur ma cuisse et y exercer une faible pression rassurante. J'ai dévié mon attention quelques instants sur elle pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens : envoûtants, brillants, fatigués…et reportant mon regard sur les voitures devant nous, j'ai malgré tout pensé que je ne l'avais jamais trouvé plus belle qu'aujourd'hui.

Nous venions de déposer notre fils qui s'envolait avec sa femme pour la France ou ils avaient décidés de s'installer définitivement. C'était l'ordre des choses, et même si il était grand, c'était quelque chose de le laisser partir : ça faisait un mal de chien. Elle ressentait sans doute la même chose que moi, même en plus fort : après tout c'était son bébé qu'elle regardait partir.

L'horloge lumineuse du tableau de bord affichait 20h. Dehors la nuit était déjà tombée et les voitures n'étaient plus que des points rouges et blancs se mouvants dans l'obscurité alentour.

Ce fût elle qui brisa le silence la première :

-_Tu_ _rentres à la maison avec moi ou tu me déposes juste ?_

-_Je vais te déposer…c'est juste deux, trois petites choses que je veux récupérer avant que tout ne partes…_

_-Tu es sûr que ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?_

_-Je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps après…_

-_D'accord…Tu as besoin de moi_ ?

Je tournais un visage que je voulais confiant vers elle avant de dire :

-_Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras qu'à te mettre au lit, et je t'aurais rejoint avant que tu n'ais le temps d'éteindre la lumière._

Elle c'est contentée d'acquiescer. Devant la maison, elle a effleurée mes lèvres avant de descendre de la voiture, et de rentrer chez nous, tandis que je repartais. J'ai pris cette fois la direction du centre ville, ses petites rues, ses sens interdits, ses boutiques que je connaissais par coeur.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble, j'ai actionné la télécommande qui ouvrait les portes du garage avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur. J'ai ensuite pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, les clés tintant dans mes mains.

L'appartement était envahi de cartons et les meubles recouverts de draps blancs. La quantité de choses que nous entassions dans une vie était impressionnante. D'ici 24 heures, il ne resterait plus que les murs. J'ai laissé erré mon regard dans le loft, flânant dans les pièces, allumant les lumières partout une toute dernière fois, avant de me diriger comme je l'avais fait des milliers de fois auparavant vers le bureau.

Une pression sur l'interrupteur et je me suis planté dans l'embrasure de la porte, souriant aux souvenirs que nous avions eux entre mecs dans cette garçonnière. Les murs portaient encore les traces blanches des cadres qui l'ornaient, des petits trous un peu partout fait par les punaises, les marques du canapé sur le sol et je pouvais presque sentir l'odeur des cigares que nous avions fumés ici…

J'ai allumé une nouvelle lampe qui trônait sur le bureau avant de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil devant celui-ci. Ouvrant un des tiroirs, ma main à tâtonnée le fond avant d'en sortir l'unique chose qu'il contenait : je l'avait trouvé la semaine précédente en faisant le tri des livres et l'avait juste glissé là en attendant de venir le récupérer. Cet objet, je le connaissais bien. C'était un gros livre avec une couverture rouge en cuire ou était inscrit en noir, d'une élégante écriture et dans un français parfait :

« **Le temps passe. Et chaque fois que le temps passe quelque chose s'efface. Mais avec ça nous serons toujours un petit peu là**. »

J'ai pris une grande inspiration, un sourire naissant sur mes lèvres avant de tourner la couverture et de découvrir la première page : _1 Décembre 2009._


	2. Chapter 2

**Premier chapitre ;)**

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Bella**** 27 Août 2009**

La sonnerie de mon réveil me tira des bras de Morphée. Comme un automate, j'écrasais du plat de la main les boutons lui coupant ainsi le caquet. La lumière du soleil filtrait déjà à travers les rideaux bien trop fortement à mon goût. Un œil ouvert, je tournais la tête vers le cadran lumineux qui affichait désormais un 0 :00 clignotant. « Et merde, j'avais encore tapé trop fort. » Je frottais mon visage et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je repoussais la couette à mes pieds et me redressais. Si il y avait bien une chose que je détestais dans la vie c'était les laissais échapper un grognement alors que je sentais le sang pulser dans mon crâne.

Je quittais mon lit, et me dirigeais vers la cuisine à la recherche de ma dose de caféine matinale qui me permettrait d'émerger définitivement. Un air froid glissa par la fenêtre ouverte sur ma peau me donnant la chair de poule et faisant pointer le bout de mes seins. Il faisait minimum 39°C depuis le début du mois, et il était quasiment impossible de vivre avec les vitres fermées que ce soit de jour ou de nuit. Je me glissais derrière le comptoir, récupérais mes lunettes que j'enfilais sur mon nez, remontais mes cheveux sur ma tête avant de me verser le café froid de la veille dans un mug. Je ne pris même pas la peine de le réchauffer, vieille habitude que je tenais de mon enfance par ma grand-mère. Je glissais une cigarette entre mes lèvres et tirais mes premières bouffées de la journée. Appuyé sur l'évier, et plongé dans le silence, je laissais la caféine et la nicotine s'insinuer à l'intérieur de moi tandis que je fixais la pendule juste en face, au dessus du canapé. 7h15.

- _Thib'_ ? Appelai-je.

« Je ne l'avais même pas entendu rentrer » pensais-je

Je me redressais avant de m'avancer vers la deuxième chambre de mon appartement, et d'ouvrir la porte en haussant la voix :

-_Thib' ?_

-_Graoumph…_

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, chaleur étouffante et au milieu de cartons éparpillés trônait un clic-clac ou je pouvais percevoir 2 formes se démarquant sous les draps.

« Géniale, il a encore ramené une poule chez moi »

Ma tasse de café toujours à la main, je m'avançais d'un pas sûr vers la fenêtre et tirais les rideaux avant de me tourner vers le lit. Une tête blonde aux cheveux ébouriffés se redressa avant d'écarquiller les yeux en m'apercevant. Elle tira rapidement le drap pour cacher sa poitrine et ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson rouge.J'allais quitter la pièce mais me ravisais et me tournais vers elle, souriante :

-_Je dois prendre ma douche, tu veux bien tirer du lit la chose à tes côtés, j'ai un rendez-vous important et c'est lui qui doit m'amener. Je ne voudrais pas être à la bourre !_

Je sortis de la chambre, et lui criait : _Et si tu veux il y a du café à faire réchauffer dans la cuisine. Sert toi ! _

Je m'engageais dans le couloir et pénétrais dans la salle de bain. Je posais mon mug sur l'étagère au dessus du lavabo avec mes lunettes, fit glisser ma culotte sur le sol avant d'enjamber le rebord de la douche et de pénétrer dans la cabine. L'eau froide qui s'écoula du pommeau me figeât quelques secondes en glissant sur moi avant de se réchauffer, décontractant mes muscles. J'enlevais l'élastique de mes cheveux, les laissant tomber sur mes épaules tandis qu'ils s'imbibaient d'eau. Alors que j'entreprenais de les laver, me massant le cuir chevelu, les effluves de mon shampoing à la fraise s'élevant dans l'air embué, j'entendis des cris de l'autre côté de la cloison :

-_Tu disais que tu n'avais personne dans ta vie ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi connard !_

_-…_

_-Va te faire foutre avec tes c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Enfoiré !_

Puis une porte claqua, signe de sa sortie. A l'étage en dessous, je pouvais entendre mon voisin écouter son Avemano à fond comme d'habitude accompagné des hurlements indistincts de sa femme qui lui disait de baisser. Je coupais l'eau, et enroulais une serviette autour de moi avant de me placer devant mon miroir. Tandis que je brossais mes cheveux, je fis ma petite inspection du matin : j'avais l'air reposée, mes yeux chocolat brillants, mes pommettes encore rouge de ma douche…J'avais bonne mine.

-_Bella ramène ton cul ici !_

Je souris avant de sortir de la salle de bain, et allais me poster dans l'encadrement de la était assis contre la tête de lit. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille sur son crâne, le teint cireux et de grosses cernes sous les yeux signe d'une soirée agitée. Ses yeux bleus limpides me fusillaient accentuant le sourire narquois sur mon visage. Il aurait presque pu me faire peur, si deux petites rides naissantes n'avaient fait leurs apparitions aux coins de ses lèvres. Torse nu le drap s'arrêtait juste au dessus de son aine ou une forme très parlante se dressait. Peut-être était il vraiment contrarié du départ inopiné de sa poule après tout...

-_T'es vraiment obligé de te trimballer en culotte les seins à l'air dans l'appart ?_ Me demanda t'il.

- _Je suis chez moi je te rappel…_

_-Tu te balades à moitié à poils, un mug à la main tout le temps peut-être ?_

_-Je dors comme ça mon chou, la flemme de m'habiller. J'ai pris mon café et je suis venu te réveiller. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu aurais de la compagnie…_

-_Prend moi pour un lapin de six semaines aussi…_

_- Et puis _– continuais-je- _ça aurait pus être pire pour elle, j'aurais pu avoir des seins tombant au niveau du nombril, tout fripés, et des cuisses énormes pleines de vergetures, et le persil qui sort du cabas et…_

_-C'est bon Bell's, j'ai compris-_ Me coupa t'il en se levant, le drap enroulé autour de la taille avant de venir m'embrasser sur le front – _T'aurais peut être juste pu attendre une petite demi heure que je conclu ma nuit en beauté…_

_-Excusez moi vôtre altesse de vous avoir empêché de pratiquer votre culbutage du matin - _ironisai-je.

-_Aha ! Comme tu ne veux pas t'en occuper toi-même, c'était la moindre des choses !_ S'esclaffa t'il en se dirigeant vers le la cuisine.-_ Ou mettre un verrou sur la porte de cette chambre ! Histoire de protéger tes yeux chastes._

Je le suivais tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le comptoir, le drap toujours autour de lui et qu'il s'allumait une cigarette.

-_Laisse mes yeux, ils se portent très je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un squatteur aussi souvent qui forniquerait dans mon appart tout les quatre matins !_

_-Je ne fornique pas tout les quatre matin _-s'offusqua t'il – _C'est bien l'hôpital qui se fout la charité._ _Mais tu sais qu'on aurait pu être vraiment coloc, si tu avais bien voulu quitter ce taudis ou même juste faire de cette piaule une vraie chambre ! C'était pas grand-chose et ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas les moyens toi et moi…_

_-Ne dit pas ça ! Et va te faire foutre- _Hurlais je !

A ses dernières paroles, j'avais sentis le sang quitter mon visage et mon estomac se contracter. Je fis volte face courant presque jusqu'à la salle de bain en criant :

_-Et toi t'aurais pût avoir le courage de quitter la maison de tes vieux au lieu de venir me faire chier à chaque fois qu'ils sont en voyage parce que t'as la frousse tout seul ou que t'à envie de niquer !_

_C'est pas un baisodrome chez moi !_

Je claquais la porte, appuyant mes mains sur le lavabo, ravalant la bile de mon estomac. Ma respiration était erratique et j'avais la tête qui me tournait. Je savais que mon comportement était idiot. Je venais juste de me donner en spectacle pour rien du tout. J'avais enfin, même difficilement tourné la page mais ce genre d'allusion rendait les choses trop réelles. J'entendis le cliquetis de la poignée, l'air bouger sur ma droite et la chaleur de son torse sur mon dos tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de moi. Il posa son menton sur le creux de mon épaule gauche et frotta sa joue contre mon cou. Je restais figé, ravalant les larmes qui brûlaient mes yeux. Je le sentis croiser ses doigts sur mon ventre avant qu'il ne me chuchote :

_-Excuse moi Bell's…je suis un idiot…un crétin…un abruti…voir même un trou du cul doublé d'un gland… tout ce que tu voudras !_

Inconsciemment je me mis à sourire et je relevais ma tête, appuyant l'arrière de mon crâne sur son épaule.

_- Je n'aurais pas du …_

_-J'aurais pas du démarrer au quart de tour…je me suis trop vite emballée, excuse moi aussi. C'est pas ta faute._

_-Un peu quand même, je manque cruellement de tact, je parle trop vite, sans réfléchir…_

Je tournais ma tête et embrassais le bout de son nez, ancrant mes yeux dans les siens, et laissant un sourire sincère fleurir sur mon visage_._

_-Certaines choses sont encore douloureuses…mais tu sais que ma maison est la tienne…_- lui glissai-je.

-_Tout comme tu sais que sans toi je suis perdu._

Je portais à nouveau mon regard sur le miroir, sur notre reflet , tous deux enlacés…mes cheveux bruns contrastant avec le blond des siens… yeux marrons contre le bleu tropicale, et la peau bronzé de sa peau, contrastant avec la blancheur de la mienne. Ensemble nous étions tout mais jamais rien. Je me laissais aller complètement dans l'étreinte de ses bras avant de lui chuchoter :

_-Moi aussi, moi aussi…-_ J'inspirais bruyamment avant de me redresser tout en frottant mes yeux encore un peu rougis - _Et à moins que tu ne veuilles te balader comme ça toute la journée, il serait bien que tu prennes une douche et que tu t'habilles, je voudrais pas être en retard…et puis tu sens le fennec ! _–Riais-je_._

Il pris un air outré avant de me défaire de son étreinte. Il se mit dos à moi, laissa tomber le drap sur le sol, exposant un fessier tout blanc et s'engouffra dans la douche, non sans m'avoir gratifié au passage d'une tape sur le postérieur :

_-Oui m'dame !_

_-Hey on ne touche pas !_

Je l'entendis allumer l'eau tandis que j'entreprenais de ma laver les dents. Il rigola :

_-C'est pas comme si je connaissais pas la marchandise. _

_- Y'a prescription !_- lui criai-je la bouche pleine de dentifrice qui giclât sur le miroir.

- _Et puis presque par cœur je te rappel !_

Il se marrait comme une baleine. Ma main se posa automatiquement sur le robinet d'eau chaude que j'ouvris brutalement. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-_Putain c'est froid ! T'es une sadique ma parole !_

_-Ca t'apprendra à tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler !_

_-Oh mais ça aussi on l'a fait si tu te rappels bien et pas que…Aaaaaah ok ok, je me tais !_

Faussement vexé, j'entrepris d'essuyer mon miroir avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Thibault et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde, ensemble on avait tout fait. Amitié, amour, et… sexe. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui la situation ne me gênait plus. On s'aimait. Certes désormais les limites étaient mieux fixées, mais je suppose qu'aucune barrière n'est indestructible et si nous étions tous les deux en mal d'amour, aucun ne s'y opposerait. C'était une amitié fusionnelle à la vie à la mort mais avec avantages…un sacré avantage d'ailleurs.

J'ouvris ma valise dont j'inspectais le fond : elle contenait les dernières fringues qui n'avaient pas étés expédiées. « J'aurais du en garder plus » grommelais-je alors que je balançais tout en vrac autour de moi. J'arrêtais mon choix sur une robe blanche à fines bretelles finissant en une meringue de froufrous et de dentelle sur le bas. J'enfilais mes spartiates plates argentées. Même avec mon 1m67 la robe traînait par terre mais tant pis. J'arrangeais mes cheveux humides avant d'attraper mon sac et de retourner dans mon salon. L'horloge affichait déjà 8h00. « Merde on était pas en avance ».

Je pris une nouvelle cigarette que j'allumais avant de laisser mon regard errer dans la pièce désormais quasi vide. Une marque sur le lino. Une tâche sur le mur. Une fissure sur la porte. Des petits détails qui marquaient ma vie ici.

Thibault fit son apparition dans la pièce, accaparant mon attention. Pantalon noir, débardeur blanc, une serviette à la main qu'il frottait dans ses cheveux blonds. Je tirais une dernière bouffée avant d'écraser ma clope dans le cendrier juste devant moi alors qu'il posait mes lunettes et ma boite de lentilles juste à côté avant de dire et de se glisser derrière moi :

_- Tiens je ne savais pas ce que tu mettrais…_

Je me tournais pour me laver les mains avant d'attraper mes lentilles. Maintenant a côté de moi, Thib' ouvrait frénétiquement les placards en râlant :

_-Bell's y'a même plus une tasse ?_

_-Ben non, il me reste plus que les canapés, mon lit, quelques draps, ma valise, ma cafetière et un mug…et ...et les cartons dans la doit s'en occuper Charlie et moi en fin d'aprèm…Y'a des verres en plastiques...sinon le mien doit être encore dans la salle de bain au dessus du lavabo si tu veux…_

_-Deux tasses n'auraient pas pris plus de place tu sais…_

Je me tournais vers lui, un doigt dans l'œil pour faire glisser ma lentille :

_-Je suis assez bordélique comme ça…Autant s'organiser correctement. T'en est ou toi ? Et ne fume pas tout mon paquet veux tu !_

Je l'entendis se marrer derrière moi tandis qu'il déclarait :

_-J'ai presque fini…plus que quelques bricoles. Et ce soir, as-tu besoin que je passe te prendre ?_

Je me redressais en clignant des yeux :

_-Non Clara viendra me chercher_- dis je en glissant mes lunettes dans mon sac.

Il vient se poser à côté de moi en levant la tête vers l'horloge :

_- Ca roule alors…on devrait y aller, il est déjà 8h15, je me passerai de café puisque que t'es une pauvre en tasse !_

Je lui tirais puérilement la langue avant de le suivre vers l'entrée. Nous dévalâmes les quatre étages, sa main dans la mienne m'empêchant de me casser la figure, avant de courir vers sa voiture. Thibault démarra et se faufila dans la circulation de Lyon, slalomant entre les véhicules et pestant contre les automobilistes. Duc inc résonnait dans l'habitacle au rythme de ses doigts qui tapaient sur le volant. Moi, je regardais les immeubles défiler devant moi, nostalgique de la ville qui m'avait vue grandir.

_-Tu peux me laisser deux, trois cigarettes le temps que j'aille m'en acheter Bell's ? _Me demanda t'il, sa voix me tirant de mes songes.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, arquant un sourcil alors que lui me regardait, un sourire colgate affiché sur son visage.

-_Tu sais, jusqu'à maintenant j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas écrit « bureau de tabac » sur mon front… et regarde plutôt la route andouille _- répondis je en fouillant dans mon sac avant d'en poser deux sur le tableau de bord.

-_Merci._ Il posa sa main sur mon genou en arrêtant la voiture-_ 8h28, pile à l'heure .Bonne journée princesse._

Je lui souris avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de m'élancer hors de la voiture.

_-A ce soir !_

Je courus presque jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble, grimpant jusqu'au 1er étage et sonna tout en pénétrant dans le cabinet. Un homme venait justement d'ouvrir une porte qui jouxtait le hall de l'appartement.

-_Ah mademoiselle Swan, pile à l'heure-_ fit il.

_-Bonjour docteur Andrews-_ lui répondis je en lui tendant une main qu'il serra.

Il se décala pour me permettre d'entrer dans son bureau. Comme des centaines de fois avant, je me dirigeais vers le canapé, tandis qu'il prenait place dans un fauteuil en face de moi.

-_Dernière fois ensemble alors…_

_-Comme vous dîtes !_

_-Quand partez vous ?_

_-Nous décollons dimanche dans l'après midi-_ souriais-je - _Et je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir !_

_-C'est sûr que c'est une grande décision.A la vue de votre mine réjouit, je ne devrais pas avoir à vous demander comment vous vous sentez…. _

_-Bien, je me sens bien ! Peut être un peu stressé c'est encore trop tôt pour pleinement le ressentir je pense mais dans l'ensemble, tout va bien._

-_Pour cette séance, je vous propose qu'on fasse un bilan de cette année… que vous partagiez tous vos sentiments, vos impressions, vous voulez bien Isabella ?_

J'hochais la tête en signe d'acquiescement, me préparant psychologiquement à revenir sur les deux dernières années de ma vie…

_-Bien, et si nous commencions par Lui…_

* * *

« J'aurais du prendre un taxi » cette pensée m'assaillie de pleine face alors que je mettais un pied dans le bus. L'air déjà saturé d'odeur de sueur rance, de renfermé, contracta mon estomac, formant une boule au milieu de mon abdomen. Je me dirigeais vers le fond , passant à côté d'un sdf, bière à la main, l'air très mal en point, d'une vieille, chapeau à voilette, qui me fixa, me scanna et laissait échapper un soupire de dédain. « Vieille bique tiens » Au fond, un groupe d'ados s'échangeaient des messes basses en gloussants .Je me laissais tomber sur un siège et glissais les écouteurs de mon ipod dans mes oreilles en calant mon front contre la vitre, tandis que le bus accélérait.

A l'arrêt suivant, un homme la quarantaine bedonnante, crâne luisant, et journal à la main prit place sur le siège à mon côté. Si je détestais quelque chose plus que les matins et mon réveil c'était bien ça. Le bus était quasiment vide, et il trouvait le moyen de venir s'asseoir près de moi. A chaque fois qu'il tournait les pages, il rapprochait un peu plus sa main droite de mon visage. Soufflant, je tentais de m'écarter le plus possible de lui, me concentrant sur le ronronnement du moteur et les rues qui défilaient.

Un coup de frein un peu sec, me tira brusquement de ma contemplation.

« Merde j'ai encore raté mon arrêt » -pestai je en jetant mon lecteur dans mon sac à main.

Je me levais précipitamment, passant devant l'homme, qui sans bouger d'un millimètre en profita pour frôler mon cul de ses mains. Je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps de faire une esclandre et je pressais le pas vers l'avant du bus, bousculant au passage une vieille qui eu l'air de très mal le prendre. Je m'armais de mon plus beau sourire et me penchais sur le chauffeur :

-_Excusez moi, mais j'ai loupé mon arrêt, ça vous dérangerais de me laisser descendre ici s'il vous plait ? _– Je tentais de minauder en priant pour qu'il soit conciliant. J'avais le chic pour tomber que sur des connards finis.

Il me regarda, s'arrêtant un millième de seconde de trop sur ma poitrine enserrée dans le bustier de ma robe blanche avant de me fixer dans les yeux. Il me fit un sourire :

-_Faut dormir un peu plus la nuit ma p'tite demoiselle. Allez dépêchez vous pendant que le feu est rouge !_

Il ouvrit les portes et je me précipitais dehors, les volants de ma robe tournoyants autour de mes chevilles. « C'est une bonne journée » pensais-je avant de lui crier :

_-Merci beaucoup !_

Je jetais un regard de droite à gauche, m'assurant de ma direction avant de m'élancer en courant. Mes sandales claquaient sur l'asphalte déjà chaud, mon sac dans une main, l'autre tenant le bas de ma robe, mes cheveux s'emmêlant en travers de mon visage.

Un feu, une rue, un carrefour, un autre rue, un passage piétons et j'arrivais enfin sur la place de l'office du me stoppais net dans ma course avant de poser mes mains sur mes cuisses et de pencher ma tête vers l'avant, les poumons sifflants, le souffle court, transpirante.

« Tu devrais fumer plus Bella »ironisais-je pour moi-même.

Me redressant, je fouillais dans mon sac à main pour prendre mes lunettes de soleil que je glissais sur mon nez avant de recommencer à marcher. Je râlais intérieurement d'avoir déjà du expédier ma voiture. J'avais chaud, j'étais toute collante et j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon de New York !

J'arrivais devant les marches de l'office et m'effondrais littéralement dessus. Attrapant mon portable je constatais qu'il était 9h55. Parfait ! J'avais le temps de me fumer une cigarette, histoire de perdre le peu de souffle qu'il me restait, avant d'aller bosser pour la vieille ! Sans même me retourner, je savais que ma patronne me guettait derrière la vitre de son bureau, comptant les minutes dans le but de pouvoir me passer un savon pour la plus petite seconde de retard. J'exposais mon visage aux rayons du soleil en tirant quelques lattes. C'était mon dernier jour et je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de lui faire cette joie. Je me marrais toute seule à cette pensée. La journée pouvait elle être meilleure qu'elle ne l'était déjà ?

Jetant ma clope au loin, je me relevais avant de pousser la porte vitrée donnant sur l'accueil.

Nicolas était derrière le comptoir la tête entre ses bras quand je criais :

-_Salut la compagnie ! _Il sursauta violemment, le visage crispé avant de m'apercevoir.

-_Non mais t'es pas bien, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?_

Je m'avançais vers lui en rigolant avant de lui faire la bise et de lui demander :

_-Dur soirée peut-être ?_

_-Tu n'imagines même pas…J'ai le mal de mer et la tête comme une pastèque._

Nicolas travaillait ici depuis 1 an. La vingtaine comme moi, il avait encore l'allure d'un ado dé-guindé, un soupçon boutonneux. D'habitude en mode choubab, il était obligé de porter des chemises et des jeans dans lesquels il n'était pas à l'aise et qui lui donnaient une drôle de démarche. Je l'adorais.C'était la seule personne sur les trois employés avec qui je m'entendais, il n'étais pas prise de tête, ne se prenait pas le chou non plus. Nous nous étions tout de suite bien entendu et le feeling avec Thibault, Clara et lui était tout de suite passé à mesure qu'ils se croisaient ,nous permettant de faire la fête ensemble de nombreuse fois :

-_Toi par contre tu rayonnes, et t'es toute rouge aussi-_ s'esclaffa t'il alors qu'il me scrutait. Je me laissais tomber sur un siège à ses côtés avec pour toute réponse un sourire niais sur le visage.

_C'est vrai que c'est ta dernière journée ici, j'avais complètement oublié…_

_-Oh non _- pleurnichat'il en laissant tomber sa tête contre le bois de la tablette dans un bruit sourd- _Comment je vais faire sans toi, entre Josie et son appareil qui me fait du pied et aurélie qui comprend rien à rien…et je parle même pas de la chèvre qui scrute derrière son bureau ?_

_-Je compatirais à distance…puis si ça ce trouve ma remplaçante sera mieux que moi…_

_-Oh oui-_ fit il en se redressant subitement- _un blonde avec des gros seins et une taille de mannequin, j'en rêve ! _–il se tourna et d'un air narquois ajouta : _y'en à beaucoup avec ce physique qui viendrait s'enterrer dans ce boulot de naze c'est bien connu !_

_-Non, mais franchement, _-reprit t'il sérieusement- _tu vas me manquer, vous allez me manquer…_

Je lui pris une main que je serrais fort avant de lui dire :

-_Toi aussi rassures toi, tu me manqueras…_

_-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieu pour batifoler jeunes gens !_

Nous nous lâchâmes subitement, et nous tournâmes de concert vers Madame Gaume, la responsable qui nous fusillait du regard. Elle repris :

-_Ce n'est pas parce que c'est votre dernier jour ici Mademoiselle Swan que le travail doit être mal fait. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à me répéter._ Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans son bureau.

-_Mal baisée va-_ murmurai-je et seul le rire de Nicolas me répondis.

**14h30**

Après un énième allemand qui recherchait Notre Dame de Fourvière, et une pose d'une petite demie heure, à peine le temps d'avaler un sandwich et un café, je m'affalais sur ma chaise complètement hs. En plus la Gaume avait quand même décidé de me torturer en me faisant ranger tous les dépliants sur les présentoirs au moins trois fois de suite parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Comme si les touristes en avaient quelque chose à faire du mélange des prospectus bleus avec les noirs ou les rouges.

« Esthétique, Isabella, pensez Esthétique…Votre sens de l'harmonie est vraiment déplorable. » Et nia nia nia nia !

_-J'en ai ras le cul. Elle veut ma mort- _Lâchais-je à Nico qui se retenait de rire tout en montrant une carte à un jeune couple de touriste.

_-Il paraît que qui aime bien châtie bien.-_ glissa t'il, récoltant pour toute réponse un regard noir de ma part- _enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien !_

_-C'est la meilleure amie de ma belle-mère. Elles s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Moi elle ne fait que me supporter parce que Lydia lui a demandée une faveur. Ou plutôt parce que mon père a demandé à Lydia de lui faire une faveur en demandant à La Gaume de me prendre_.-ajoutais-je distraitement_- Elle préférerait cent fois voir travailler ma « demi sœur » ici plutôt que moi. Mais rien n'à foutre dans moins de 3 heures le purgatoire c'est terminé pour moi !_

Les touristes me regardèrent étonnés ne sachant sans doute pas s'ils devaient être outrés ou en rires.

Nicolas se marra à nouveau tandis que je me levais, m'octroyant une pause, pour me diriger vers la fontaine à eau. La clim ici non plus il ne connaissait pas, il faisait chaud à en crever et je ne pouvais décemment enlever plus de tissu que je n'en n'avais déjà sur moi.

Je marchais calmement, précautionneusement connaissant ma maladresse légendaire pourtant c'est là que tout parti en vrille. Je dirais qu'en 3ème position des choses que je détestes, les tapis et les carpettes s'y trouvent. Alors que j'étais toute près de la fontaine, mon pied droit s'accrocha sous un des paillassons de l'office, me faisant butter. J'eu le temps d'entendre la voix de Nico qui criait mon prénom alors que je partais m'écraser en avant. Ma tête percuta la bonbonne d'eau qui me propulsât sur les fesses. J'eu le temps de la voir vaciller dangereusement sous mes yeux avant de finir par tomber et de se déverser sur moi.

J'avais chaud mais je dois dire que 20Litres d'eau ça refroidit. Le bruit que j'avais fait dans ma chute n'était pas passé inaperçu et c'est sans surprise que j'entendis la vois de La Gaume résonner tandis que Nicolas qui c'était précipité vers moi, m'aidait à me relever :

_-ISABELLA SWAN, QU'AVEZ-VOUS ENCORE TRAFIQUE ? VOUS ETES UN VRAI DESASTRE MA PAUVRE FILLE, INCAPABLE DE MARCHER SUR SES DEUX JAMBES ! ESPECE DE DEGENERE DU CERVEAU. C'EST COMME CA QUE VOUS ME REMERCIAIS, EN SACCAGANT TOUT ESPECE DE SAUVAGE ! JE PLAINS CETTE PAUVRE LYDIA D'AVOIR UN FARDEAU TEL QUE VOUS. VOUS ETES BIEN COMME VOTRE MERE, UNE DROGUEE INSOUCIANTE EGOISTE ET INADAPTE DE LA SOCIETE. J'AURAI HONTE À VOTRE PLACE ET JE PLAINS VOTRE PAUVRE PERE…_

Je n'ai jamais été impulsive. Je ne déteste pas les gens et j'ai toujours su m'adapter dans la société même si mes relations avec les filles de mon âge ont toujours été plus difficiles. Je m'entend juste mieux avec la gente masculine : pas de lutte constante pour une mèche de cheveux ou un talon cassé.

J'étais même rarement méchante avec les autres. Les choses me passaient dessus et je préférais me taire plutôt qu'envenimer les choses.

Elle était la en train de me hurler dessus, gesticulant dans tout les sens, et moi j'étais trempée, pataugeant dans la flotte, avec une robe devenue transparente. Je revis mon psy me dire plus tôt lorsque nous nous étions quitté : « _Isabella,_ _n'encaissez pas les choses, ne les laissez pas prendre le dessus sur vous…être trop gentille ce n'est pas bon. Il faut trouver le juste milieu. »_

Et je vis rouge. Un rideau écarlate passa devant mes me libérais des bras de Nico avant de me baisser pour ramasser la bombonne à présent vide et de la brandir devant moi. Ce geste eu le mérite de lui clouer le bec. Et quand ma voix se fit entendre elle fut étonnement posée :

_-N'insultez jamais plus ma mère. Je vous interdit de me parler sur ce ton._-Je m'avançais vers elle, la bombonne toujours dans la main et elle eu un mouvement de recul._-Je ne suis pas votre chien, ni votre ne suis pas une arriérée ! Vous ne savez rien. RIEN ! Vous n'êtes personne pour oser me parler sur ce ton et me balancer des insanités au visage. Je vous interdis de faire allusion à mon père. Et si dans la famille quelqu'un supporte quelqu'un c'est bien moi : Lydia n'est qu'une psychorigide dépressive avec des troubles obsessionnels compulsifs, qui à mis au monde une fille méchante, vénale et psychopathe !_

_-Comment osez…_

_-LA FERME ! _–la coupais-je en avançant d'un pas. Elle était maintenant tout contre le comptoir de l'accueil, un peu plus à ma droite le couple m'observait sans bouger. Je me collais un peu plus à elle, rapprochant mon visage du sien, mon arme de fortune dans la main.-_ Je lui dois et je vous dois cependant d'avoir trouvé ce boulot ; minable certes, mais qui m'a permit de remonter la pente .Alors Merci .Au passage ma mère est peut-être maladroite, insouciante voir égoïste si ça vous fait plaisir, mais elle, elle vit. Elle a peut être quitté mon père pour d'autre horizons mais elle ne se réfugie pas chez sa meilleure amie en pleurant parce que son mari préfère se taper la jolie secrétaire plutôt que sa mal baisé et mal fagoté de femme qui passe son temps à tirer la tronche. _– Je reculais d'un pas, elle m'observait la bouche ouverte- _L'avantage c'est que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, je vais retourner dans mon monde de drogué en priant le ciel pour ne jamais finir comme vous…_

Je fis volte face pour me diriger vers la sortie avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, ma bonbonne toujours dans la main. Nicolas c'était lui aussi figé, les sourcils arqués de surprise. Je lui lançais un sourire avant de pousser la porte mais je me stoppais net et fis demi tour. Mes pieds claquaient sur le sol inondé. La Gaume n'avait toujours pas bougé et à ses côté les touristes dont s'occupait Nico juste avant étaient eux aussi bouches bées devant la scène :

_-ET VOS PROSPECTUS DE MERDE VOUS POUVEZ VOUS LES FOUTRE LA OU JE PENSE ET BIEN PROFOND !-_Hurlais-je en balançant la bombonne sur le présentoir, qui s'écrasa violemment sur le sol.

Je sortais cette fois définitivement dehors ou le soleil m' descendis les quelques marches avant d'être prise d'un fou rire nerveux. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il durait, je reprenais tout juste mes esprits en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux lorsqu'une voix me fit me retourner :

_-Bella, ton sac- _m'appela Nicolas en s'approchant de moi. _Jolie sortie si tu veux mon peu brutale mais jolie._

_-Je me sens soulagé…légère je dois avouer. J'ai toujours su mettre de l'ambiance._

_-J'avoue…elle risque de mettre du temps à s'en remettre…et maintenant si jamais elle s'en prend à moi, je n'aurais plus qu'à prononcer ton prénom pour lui foutre les jetons. _Ria t-il.

-_Pas faux…je vais y aller-_ dis-je en me reculant – _et ce soir, c'est pot de départ chez Thib', histoire que l'on puisse dire bye bye dans les règles : tu es bien entendu invité._

_-Ca roule ma poule, on se voit se soir ! Et au fait sympa la robe transparente. _

Un dernier clin d'œil et il partit en courant avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans l'office du les yeux sur moi, j'espérais qu'en marchant au soleil, je n'exhiberais pas trop longtemps ma petite culotte et mon soutien-gorge.

C'est pourtant le cœur léger que je m'éloignais, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et sourire aux lèvres. J'envoyais un message à Clara pour la prévenir qu'il ne servirait à rien de venir me chercher au boulot, qu'elle devrait plutôt venir me chercher aux « Mélèzes ». Je m'embarquais de nouveau dans les transports en commun pour rendre une dernière visite un peu plus en avance que prévu à ma Suzie.

Les Mélèze était une maison de retraite pour Alzheimer mais accueillait aussi des personnes âgées atteintes de sénilité un peu trop avancées. Suzie était la mère de ma mère. Je comprenais mieux d'où venait notre côté bohème quand je l'écoutais me parler de sa vie…des souvenirs qu'ils lui restaient, de ceux qu'elle n'avait pas oubliés. Suzie était né en 1947 dans une famille de la haute bourgeoisie française. Et là où ses parents voyaient pour elle un beau mariage dans les règles, Suzie rêvait d'aventure, de mauvais garçon, de voyager et de se faire entendre. Elle faisait le mur, pour aller danser dans les bals populaires avec ses copines et la veille de son mariage elle a pris la fuite. Elle c'est révolté, a fait son sac et a rejoint un ancien soldat rencontré une semaine plus tôt sur paris, Adrien, mon grand-père. Il faut la voir raconter leurs souvenirs avant qu'il ne décède. Elle a gardée beaucoup de photos d'eux : avec des perruques, des tenues de soirée, des sourires immenses. Elle a été infirmière, puis ensuite secrétaire et a même dansé au Crazy Horse. En 1967, elle est tombée enceinte de ma mère, mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée d'aller manifester en mai 68. Après que mon grand père soit mort elle c'est remariée trois fois ensuite, elle à luttée pour l'avortement, pour la parité et à voyagée partout dans la monde, au bras de tout un tas de jeunots jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse ne lui tombe dessus. Des trois filles Swan, je suis sans doute la plus posée, héritage de Charlie plus que de Renée et Suzie.

J'ai pénétré par les portes coulissantes dans le bâtiment principal avant de prendre la direction de l'accueil.

-_Mademoiselle Bella-_ m'a salué l'infirmière- _Suzie nous avez dit que vous ne passeriez que vers 17h00…elle l'avait écrit sur un post-it pour ne pas oublier. Elle est dans la roseraie, elle prend le soleil._

_-Je me suis libéré plus tôt. Je vais aller la ._

Je déambulais dans les couloirs que je connaissais par cœur pour rejoindre le jardin de derrière.

Mon adorable grand-mère était assise dans un transat, un plaid écossais sur les genoux, une ombrelle dans la main droite, d'énorme lunette de mouche sur les yeux. Et des cheveux roses !

Je me plantais devant elle, masquant son soleil et je lâchais :

-_Tu as l'intention de te reconvertir en bisounours mamie ?_

Elle levât sa tête vers moi, plantant sans doute son regard caché derrière ses verres noirs sur moi :

-_Petite insolente, sache que le but était de ressembler à mamie Nova…_

_-Mamie Nova ne ressemble pas à une vieille qui sortirait d'un concert punk je te signale !_

_-Tss-tss les jeunes vous manquez d'imagination ! Laisse donc cette bigote de Nova sur ces pots de yaourt et viens m'embrasser gamine !_

J'ai toujours classé les différentes étreintes : celles qui vous mettent mal à l'aise, et ou la seule chose que vous souhaitez est de mettre le plus d'espace entre vous et votre interlocuteur ; du genre tante Irma et ses poils au menton. Il y a celles que vous faites avec plaisir mais pas trop même si elles donnent du baume au cœur. Et enfin, celles de ma grand-mère. Quand elle me serrait dans ses bras c'était comme si je rentrais chez moi.

Tandis qu'elle m'attirait sur ses genoux, j'enfouis mon nez dans son cou, respirant l'odeur de sa peau et de son eau de Cologne. J'enserrais ses épaules de mes bras et elle entourait ma taille de ses mains. C'était comme si je retournais 15 ans en arrière ; ici comme ça, tout contre elle, j'étais protégé.

-_Tu es avance si je ne me trompe_…- sa voix résonna près de mon oreille droite. Je relachais quelque peu mon étreinte pour relever ma tête et planter mes yeux dans les siens. Nous avions la même peau, blanche, translucide par moment. Elle portait du blush, rehaussant ses pommettes. Ses lèvres en forme de cœurs, était rouge sang, ses grands yeux était noirs, le tout contrastant étonnement avec le fushia de ses cheveux.

_-J'ai_ _finis un peu plus tôt…_

_-Moué, ta tyrannique de patronne n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle aime bien trop te persécuter…_.- Elle me scruta, et je me sentis rougir sous son regard inquisiteur._- Qu'as-tu fais Bellissima ?_

« Maudîtes vieilles bonnes femmes et leurs intuitions. »

-_Oh une petite bricole…_dis-je baissant la tête et rougissant plus que je ne pensais être capable.

-_Hum, hum…_

-_Bon d'accord_- abdiquais-je- _J'ai trébuché contre la fontaine à eau…20Litres de flotte partout dans l'office du tourisme…. Elle à hurlé….et j'ai hurlé….menaçant avec la bonbonne…puis m'suis tirée._

Je la vis écarquiller les yeux avant d'exploser de rire. Ses jambes tremblaient au rythme de son fou rire et j'affichais une petite moue faussement vexée :

-_C'est pas drôle mamie…j'étais quand même drôlement ridicule…_

Avec difficultés, elle parvint à articuler :

_-T'es bien la fi…fille de ton…ton père tiens !_

Et re-fou rire :

-_J'imagine tout…tout à fait…la…la situation ma chérie._

_-Je vois ça_- râlais-je.

_-Hum…excuse moi mon petit…_-elle reprit sa respiration et ajouta : _j'espère tout de même que tu l'as bien remise à sa place cette vieille !_

_-Aussi._

_-Dire qu'elle est comme Lydia. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment fait ton père. Ta mère n'était pas facile à vivre mais tout de mê aurait mieux fait de rentrer au Etats-Unis plutôt de s'enticher ensuite de cette harpie et de son monstre de fille.-_ Elle essuya ses yeux du bout des doigts.

_-On doit pouvoir en effet faire mieux comme belle mère._

_-Que veux tu… Au fait ton père est passer me voir hier_- enchaîna t'elle.

-_Charlie ?_

_-Tu en as plusieurs peut être idiote ?_

_-Tu m'as compris mamie…_

_-Oui donc Charlie est passé me voir. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour son grand bébé qui part demain. Même s'il ne le montre pas, tu lui manques déjà. Il avait eu du mal quand tu as pris ton appartement mais la tu t'expatrie quand même de l'autre côté de l'atlantique : autant dire pas vraiment la porte à côté._

_-Vous aussi vous me manquez, et je ne suis même pas encore partie_- dis je en sentant un boule d'angoisse se former dans mon ventre. Je m'appuyais un peu plus contre Suzie, m'imprégnant le plus possible de son odeur et de sa chaleur. Je la sentis passer sa main dans les cheveux, et caresser lentement l'arrière de mon crâne. Elle me chuchota :

-_Oh ma Ch'tiote gamine, il est temps maintenant. Tu vas partir, tourner la page, cette ville, changer de connaissances, en rencontrer d'autres et te construire une nouvelle vie, ma Bellissima. Je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu verras…_

-_Non mamie_, m'exclamais-je en me redressant. _Pas maintenant..._

_-Bah, il va bien falloir y passer de toute manière._-Elle planta ses yeux brillants dans les miens- _Je suis fière de toi Mo Chridhe, tellement fière de as prouvé beaucoup cette année et je sais que tu peux y arriver. Il est temps d'oublier. Et tu sais, même si j'ai fais beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, t'avoir près de moi, assurément à été une des plus belles. Tu vas avancer et faire ton petit bout de chemin.J'ai fait mon temps tu vas faire le tien…Je t'aime mon Isabella._

Je serrais sa main dans la mienne, les larmes roulants sur mes joues, ma respiration saccadée par mes sanglots. Elle me berça tout contre elle, et nous restions l'une contre l'autre silencieusement. J'allais partir, et je ne pourrais pas emmener ma grand-mère avec moi. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais reçu la lettre d'acception, partir me broyait le cœur. J'essuyais mes dernières larmes, reniflant, alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

- _Roh puis bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait le bout du monde l'Amérique. Grâce à Eric mon aide, j'ai commandé un ordinateur, avec une petite fenêtre pour se voir dessus qu'il m'a dit. Comme ça on pourra se faire coucou quand même._

Son visage c'était illuminé tandis qu'elle me racontait et malgré ma peine, je me surpris à rire avec elle.

-_Et aussi ça_- elle fouillât dans sa poche et en retira un iphone flambant neuf. _Eric a rentré ton numéro et moi je m'entraîne avec Jeannot, mon voisin de chambre à lui envoyer des textos. On pourra se « tenir au jus »._

-_Tu as fait des folies mamie…_

_-Bah, quand on aime on compte pas ma chérie, d'ailleurs maintenant que tu m'y fais penser…_- elle se pencha sur son cabas dans lequel elle grattât avec force tout en maugréant : _Non mais quel bazar…ou est ce que ça…ah la voilà ._Elle en ressortit une enveloppe qu'elle me tendit.

_-Mamie ce n'est pas la peine, _dis je en la refusant.

-_On ne t'as jamais dis de ne pas contrarier les vieilles dames gamine ? Puis tu en auras l'utilité même si tu n'en n'as pas besoin. Et c'est pas quand je serais morte que je pourrais le dilapider ce pognon : je suis même pas sur que le bon dieu il joue au poker !_

Elle jeta l'enveloppe dans mon sac à mes pieds avant de m'étreindre à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, je descendais de ses genoux et plaçais un autre transat à ses côtés et de reprendre sa main que je serrais telle une bouée.

-_Bon on arrête de faire les femlettes_, lâcha t'elle, en essuyant une larme sur son doux visage ridé. _Raconte moi plutôt ce qui c'est passé depuis dimanche dernier…Tu sais que Jeannot et moi on a trouvé un moyen de s'introduire dans la cuisine la nuit…_

Je la regardais babiller, la couvant du regard et mémorisant ses traits. Oh oui elle allait me manquer !

* * *

Le soleil était déjà bas lorsqu'elle s'arrêta subitement de parler en plein milieu de son explication de substitution de dentier, pour poser son regard juste derrière moi :

_-Tiens voilà le 3__ème__ mousquetaire…_

Je me retournais pour apercevoir Clara qui s'avançait vers nous. Nous nous connaissions, elle et moi, depuis la classe de seconde. Le courant n'était absolument pas passé d'ailleurs. Je la trouvais prétentieuse et arrogante alors qu'elle pensait que je n'étais qu'une sainte nitouche lèches- bottes. Puis une vulgaire dispute avec une des filles de notre groupe dans les toilettes nous avait mis dans le même camp. Depuis ont ne c'étaient plus jamais quittés.

Elle était aussi blonde que j'étais brune et ses cheveux aussi frisés que moi lisses. Elle les portaient courts et avait le teint halé des gens du Sud. Un piercing à la lèvre, des boucles différentes sur chaque oreille. Ses yeux étaient du même gris que le ciel avant la tempête. Elle portait, son jean préféré, troué un peu partout sur les fesses et entre les jambes, avec un débardeur noir sans soutien paire de sandalette en cuirs, les doigts de pieds peints en rouge. Une roulée au coin de la bouche elle souriait alors qu'elle se postait devant nous :

-_Je suis super à la bourre mais comme tu ne décroche pas, j'aime supposer que ça n'a pas d'importance…_-me dit –elle et se tournant vers Suzie elle s'esclaffa _: Bonjour bonbon Suzette_ !

Je glissais une main dans mon sac pour récupérer mon iphone. 10 appels en absences et il était déjà 18 h35.

-_Je me demande s'il vaut mieux ressembler à un bonbon plutôt qu'un mouton, merdeuse !_

_-Un mouton au poils soyeux mémé, au poils soyeux_ - rigola de concert Clara avec ma grand-mère. Cette dernière se tourna vers moi :

-_Je suppose que tu viens me l'enlever…._

Je lui souris tristement tandis que Clara déclarait :

_-Hélas oui, en plus j'ai croisé Léa l'infirmière qui m'a dit qu'il allait être l'heure de manger et qu'il fallait vous rendre dans la salle à manger._

Ravalant mes larmes, je me relevais pour l'aider à sortir de son transat tandis qu'elle marmonnait dans sa barbe : _Pire que les poules ici !_ Et ces bras dessus, bras dessous que nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les trois vers le bâtiment.

10minutes plus tard, je claquais la portière de la Bmw de Clara et me retrouvais dans l'habitacle silencieux, un poignard planté de le cœur, et les larmes me brûlants les yeux. La portière côté conducteur claqua à son tour et une main réconfortante se glissa dans la mienne. Clara ne dit rien, mais rien que sa présence était apaisante. Je n'avais jamais passé plus d'une semaine en 10ans sans voir Suzie. Elle m'avait toujours soutenue, et tout particulièrement cette année. Elle était mon roc. Je prenais pleinement conscience de ma décision de partir étudier loin de Lyon.

-_Elle nous manqueras aussi tu sais_- me murmura Clara

-_Je sais, je crois que je n'avais pas encore réalisé que j'allais la quitter…_

_-Elle est aussi touchée que toi…mes parents n'avaient même pas 1 centième de la lueur qu'elle avait dans ces yeux en te laissant. Tu as vu Charlie au fait ?_

_-On devait se voir à 18h chez moi pour…Merde -_m'exclamais je en me redressant sur mon siège-_ j'ai complètement oublié l'heure Je n'ai même pas percuter. Il doit se faire un sang d'encre et il n'a même pas de portable._

Clara éclata de rire avant de me lancer :

_-T'inquiètes paupiettes, Starsky est là. On va limiter les dégâts_.- elle mit le contact avant de faire ronfler le moteur et quitter le parking de la maison de retraite tandis que j'attachais tant bien que mal ma ceinture de sécurité. Je ne prêtais jamais ma voiture ni à Clara, ni à Thib'. A eux deux, ils étaient de vrai danger public parce que même si j'aimais la vitesse, à chaque fois que je descendais de voiture quand l'un ou l'autre conduisais, je ressortais l'estomac retourné et la marque des ongles dans les paumes de mes mains.

J'étais tellement concentré à prier à chaque fois que nous frôlions de trop près un autre véhicule, que j'en oubliais la peine que la séparation avec ma grand-mère avait causée quelques instants plus tôt.

« Tu m'étonnes, de la peine, tu n'en ressentiras plus une fois que tu boufferas les pissenlits par la racines Bella. »Pensais-je.

-_Tu es peut-être suicidaire mais pas moi, Clara je t'en pris ralentit._

_-On est presque arrivé, puis ma titine s'accroche_, dit elle en caressant légèrement le volant.

J'allais répliquer quand elle freina brutalement, la ceinture me ré- expédiant au fond de mon siège alors qu'elle lâchait un :

-_Destination maison M'dame !_

Je la fusillais avec mon regard, détachais ma ceinture avant de m'éjecter de la voiture. Je sentis mon estomac faire un bond comme je posais mes deux pieds par terre et refermais la portière. J'inspirais un grand coup bénissant le bitume sous moi. Je me tournais vers elle :

_-Faudra m'expliquer comment vous faites pour toujours trouver une place devant chez moi en plein centre ville ?_

Adossé à sa Bm, roulant sa clope, elle leva un œil malicieux et me lança :

_-La classe ma Belle, la classe._

Je lui tirais la langue, avant de m'engouffrer dans l'immeuble. Le rire de Clara retentit derrière moi alors que je montais les quatre étages.

Charlie se tenait dans le salon désormais vide, immobile devant la fenêtre. Avec l'élégance de l'éléphant, je m'avançais vers lui :

_-Excuse moi Ch…papa, j'étais avec Suzie et on pas vues le temps passer, je suis vraiment désolée !_

Il se tourna vers moi le regard étonné et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Je restais immobiles quelques secondes avant de l'enlacer à mon tour. Les effusions n'étaient pas sont trucs.

_-Calme Bella, c'est pas grave, je m'en doutais que tu irais la voir…J'étais juste un peu inquiet.-_ Il me lâcha, et laissât ses mains sur mes épaules tandis qu'il me regardait : _Je me suis occupé de tes meubles. Il devrait arriver mardi. Tu te passeras bien de lit pendant 2jours. Il ne reste plus que les cartons de la chambre…Je…_

Il me lâcha, mal à l'aise, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son jeans. Je posais une main sur son avant bras, et murmura en lui souriant :

-_Merci papa. Pour les cartons, tu veux bien les garder dans ton grenier…Je…je ne veux pas vraiment m'en séparer._

_-Bonjour tout le monde_- Cria Clara en pénétrant dans l'appartement. _T'es escaliers étaient vraiment horrible, ils me manqueront pas ! J'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont sortir par ma bouche !_

Je me retournais en même temps que Charlie et celui-ci commenta :

-_Si tu arrêtais de fumer toi aussi, ça marcherait mieux._

-_Oh vous savez Charlie, plus tard, plus tard ! Il faut …_

_-Moué_…-grogna t'il_, je sais, il faut bien mourir de quelque chose…mais quand même !_

-_Papa, Clara_- intervins-je, coupant ainsi un débat interminable sur le tabac ; _on va éviter de s'engager sur cette pente là pour le moment non ?_

Je vis Clara hausser les épaules alors que Charlie maugréait dans sa barbe. Je me dirigeais vers la deuxième chambre ou il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de cartons recouverts de scotch noir.

_-Ma voiture est garé juste en bas, il n'y à plus qu'à les descendre. J'ai préféré t'attendre_.- me dit Charlie juste derrière moi.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, prenant une grande inspiration et je m'avançais pour me saisir du premier. Quelques aller/retour plus tard, je refermais le coffre de la voiture de Charlie avec la réelle impression de refermer une page. Inconsciemment, je posais ma main sur mon cœur qui battait fort, la laissant glisser jusqu'à mon ventre ou je l'immobilisais. Je n'eu conscience que j'étais dans le vague au moment ou mes yeux croisaient ceux inquiets de Charlie et sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

Je laissais mon bras retomber sur mon flanc droit.

_-Hum_- grogna t'il- _je les entreposeraient dans le grenier_. _Si un jour…_

_-Oui merci. Je ne sais pas encore…_

_-Oui oui_, dit il en m'étreignant quelques secondes. _Tu viens toujours manger demain midi ?_

Il scruta mon visage. J'avais conscience que je devais être pâle comme un linge. Je forçais ma voix à ne pas trembler :

_-Bien sur comme prévus. Puis ma valise est chez toi._

_-C'est vrai. Bon bein, à demain alors !_

_-Bisous papa._

Je le regardais entrer dans sa voiture, démarrer et s'engager dans la circulation. Je restais quelques secondes immobiles, le temps de le voir disparaître dans le flot de véhicules. Me secouant un peu, je remontais dans mon appartement ou Clara m'attendait, perchée sur le comptoir. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant avant d'aller inspecter les pièces une dernière fois. Seul les marques sur le sol, ou les traces sur les murs témoignaient de ma vie ici depuis 3ans. J'inspectais les recoins pour m'assurer que rien n'avait été oublié puis rejoignais Clara dans le salon. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Un dernier tour de clé, et je m'immobilisais quelques instants sur le palier, nostalgique…


End file.
